Sehari Untuk Cinta
by xXNaomiClayworthXx
Summary: second fic! bagaimana jika Sasuke mengajak Sakura 'kencan' untuk terakhir kalinya.. Sebelum Sakura menikah?


SEHARI UNTUK CINTA

**Nah... akhirnya bikin fic yg kedua.. Sebenernya aku juga agak males sih bikin cerita kayak gini..**

**abisnya menyeidhkan banget..**

**Jadi... Just enjoy!! Arigatou!**

**

* * *

**

**_Sakura POV_(sampai akhir cerita!)**

"Sak...aku boleh minta sesuatu nggak?"pinta Sasuke memelas.

"Kalau itu bisa aku lakuin kenapa enggak?"tegasku.

"Kita..kencan yuk??" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke barusan membuat ku kaget.

"Kencan..?" kataku spontan.

Di seberang sana terdengar suara Sasuke mengiyakan

"Tapi untuk apa Sasuke?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin ngerasain sehari aja bersama kamu." tukasnya. Di seberang sana suaranya mulai terdengar lirih.

"Meski untuk yang terakhir." ungkapnya.

"Hhhffff...." aku menhela nafas panjang.

Kurang 1 jam lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya setelah genap 1 tahun aku dan dia tidak ada contact.

Malam itu menjadi malam terakhir perbincangan aku dan Sasuke di telefon.

"Sudah waktunya..."tapi aku tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatku sendiri.

Kutatap wajahku di cermin...menatp segala perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku.

"Haruskah aku senang akan bertemu lagi dengannya ?? Atau.. ini justru membuat ku semakin sulit untuk melupakannya. 5 bulan pacaran tapi sekalipun aku belum pernah kencan dengannya hanya karena jarak dan kesibukan masing0masing dan hari ini..."

Walau terasa berat kakiku melangkah tapi aku harus tetap melangkah. Ku berjalan menuju mobil sedan yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu di depan rumahku.

"Mari silahkan masuk."kata supir itu smabil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Makasih.." kataku sopan dengan mengumbar senyumku.

Hatiku berdebar kecang melebihi kecepatan mobil ini...

Aku tahu kalau semua ini harusnya tidak terjadi tapi entah apa yang membuat aku tak bisa menolak ajakan dia buat kencamg hari ini.

"Kok,aku jadi dag,dig,dug gini ya?" tanyaku dalem hati,"apa mungkin perasaan ini masih ada... atau...??"

"Silahkan nona..." kata supir itu yang serentak membuyarkan lamunanku dan dengan ramah membukakan pintu untukku. bagai seorang ratu aku keluar dari kereta kencana yang menuju ke sebuah istana dimana pangeranku sudah menunggu kehadiranku."Makasih" Tiba-tiba dua bocah kkecil menghampiriku, menggandeng dan menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kami disuruh bawa tante ketemu om ganteng" kata cowok kecil itu dengan lugunya.

"Om ganteng...???"

"Iya tante .. itu tuh(sambil menunjuk ke sebuah rumah mungil di tengah taman bunga.), om ganteng yang ada di sana" suara cewek centil itu semakin membuatku penasaran, semakin dekat ku semakin terkesima melihat bangunan unik yang terbuat dari kayu itu nampak cantik dengan hiasan bunga disekelilingnya.

"SAKURA HARUNO"

Terliaht dengan jelas namaku terpampang indah nan cantik di teras depan rumah itu.

"Sasuke..." sapaku pelan saat melihat seorang cowok yang penampilanya terbilang all out saat itu keluar dari dalam rumah.

Dia hanya tersenyum ramah mendekatiku dan menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut,membawaku duduk di persinggahan yang telah disiapkan.

Terdengar lagi suara canda tawanya... gurauan-gurauan konyolnya pun mulai nampak, suasana yang tadinya hening tiba-tiba disulap menjadi prnuh keceriaan hingga membuat aku tidak ada lagi rasa canggung atau apapun.

"Ayo makan" saat seorang wiatress telah siap mnghidangkan makanan diatas meja.

Didalam ruangan sempit ini hanya sendok dan garpu yang berbicara

"Sakura, kita jalan sekarang yuk," ajak Sasuke sesaat setelah makan.

"ke mana?"

"Udah ayo..." sambil sambil menggandeng tangan ku,menarikku, dan mengajakku meninggalkan rumah mungil ini.

"Ayo naik" ajak Sasuke yang sudah siap di atas motornya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mulai naik,

Sasuke melaju cepat... di raihnya tanganku melingkari badannya yang kekar, ku takut detak jantungku yang semnjak tadi berdetak cepat terdengar olehnya. Aku mulai merasakan aroma khas tubuhnya dan ku mulai mersas nyaman ada di dekatnya.

"Sasuke... kita mau ke pantai?" tanyaku penasaran saat kulihat desiran ombak laut. Sasuke lalu menggandeng erat tanganku setelah memarkirkan motornya. Kumengikuti gerak langkahnya dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Kamu kenapa?"tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Gak apa-apa," kataku bohong kuterus melangkah hingga kakiku sesekali terhempas ombak... Aku tidak mau Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku saat ini...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberiku sesuatu yang paling kau suka.

"Ice cream" sambil kuraih ice cone dari tangannya dan dengan cepat ku mulai menikmati coklat di dalamnya(AN: of course lah... who does'nt like ice cream??)

"Thanks ya,"

Yang kulihat hanya senyuman yang khas sambil pandangannya tak kunjung lepas menatapku.

"Da apa sih, Sasuke?"tanyaku bete.

"gak ada apa-apa!" ujarnya yang terus menatapku.

"Kok,ngeliatin aku terus...??"

"Emang ga boleh?"

"Teruss...??"

"Terus kamu ga usah ngeliatin aku kayak gini," tegasku yang lalu berdiri."Risih tau" lanjutku. Aku tidak mau merusak hari ini dengan terus-terusan marah sama dia.

"Ya udahlah... lupain aja" ucapku pelan.

Senyuman mulai terlihat lagi... nge-date pun dilanjutkan. Dia mengajakku berkeliling ke tempat yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Dan dia menepati jajnjinya untuk bersikap sopan padaku.

Hingga tak terasa kebersamaan hari ini telah smapai penghujung nge-date kita .

Sasuke hanya menatapku tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sudah waktunya Sasuke." kataku mengingatkan

"Iya, aku tahu,"jawabnay pelan.

"Jangan sedih gitu dong.." saat ku lihat raut wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Dia tetap diam seribu bahasa.. Semakin membuatku tidak tega melihatnya. Inilah yang aku takutkan dari awal aku mutusin buat ketemu sma dia

"Sakura.." suaranya mulai terdengar pelan. "jujur... sulit banget buat aku untuk ngelepasin kamu" ungkapnya.

"Tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa ngedapetin cinta kamu"tegasnya."Walaupun cuma sehari"

Aku pun berlalu ... Sebelumnya, Sasuke memberiku sebuah kotak kecil."Simpanlah ini untuk sekedar mengingatku" pesannya.

* * *

Di mobil, kubuka kotak kecil itu, yang ternyata isinya seuntai kalung berliontinkan dolphin. Dan ada sepucuk surat juga.

Jantungku berdetak cepat saat membacanya..

_To:Sakura_

_kamu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memberi kalung ini kepadamu kan? Kalung itu hanyalah sebuah hadiah kecil i-untuk pernikahanmu dengan Gaara nanti. Karna aku mungkin tak sanggup_

_ngeliat kamu bersnading dengan orang sulit hati ini untuk ngelepas kamu.._

_Sudah ya... sampaikan maafku kepada Gaara._

_ Yang pernah aad di hatimu_

_"Sasuke"_

"Maafin aku ya.."ucapku lirih, tak tersa, air mataku jatuh membasahi pipi.

* * *

The End....

R&R!!!


End file.
